poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal
This is how the Forbidden Friendship between Yuna and the Night Fury goes in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. return to the cove where the Night Fury is Yuna: [ appears between 2 rocks and then she throws out a fish and goes into the cove. She then picks up the fish and walks slowly forward keeping an eye out for the Night Fury] Hello? Are you out there? she looks around, the Night Fury is watching her from the top of a rock and then she sees her Yuna: gasp [the Night Fury then creeps out from behind the rock.] Yuna: Have a fish? out the fish [the Night Fury slowly approaches then retreats upon seeing Yuna's knife.] Yuna: at her knife as the Night Fury ''snarls, she then takes out her knife and drops it on the ground, then kicks it into the pool of water. Night Fury then relaxes as she comes up to take the fish from Yuna but we see she has no teeth Yuna: Huh? You're toothless. I could have sworn you have... Night Fury's teeth then appear and then he takes the fish and eats it Yuna: Teeth. the Night Fury slowly approaches her Yuna: Uh, no! I don't have anymore. the Night Fury regurgitates half of the fish Yuna: Ugh.. Night Fury then sits on her hunches and looks at her as "Forbidden Friendship" starts playing Yuna: Why are you looking at me? Night Fury then indicates the fish, meaning she wants Yuna to eat some of it Yuna: to the fish (sighs) then reluctantly takes a bite of the raw, dragon saliva covered fish Mmmm. then smiles at the dragon Mmhmm! Night Fury then indicates Yuna to sallow it Yuna: Mm! then tries to swallow but almost spits it out, but covers her mouth and swallows it Ugh.. nervously nervously at the Night Fury the Night Fury then tries to return Yuna's smile. Yuna: out her hoof Night Fury then snarls and flies away when Yuna reaches towards her. Night Fury then lands at the other end of the cove and then scorches the ground to lay on, she then watches a bird fly off as she then notices Yuna sitting close by. But she then covers her face with her tail. Yuna slowly comes closer and tries to touch her again but the Night Fury walks away. Then later, the dragon is hanging from a branch by her tail and then she notices Yuna drawing her in the sand The Night Fury then uses a branch to 'draw' Yuna in the dirt. Yuna: Wow. then goes to check out the picture better, but the Night Fury growls when she steps on the line. Huh? then understands and carefully steps around each of the lines to finally reach the Night Fury. then reaches her hoof out again, but the Night Fury snarls offers her hoof to the Night Fury while looking away, The dragon finally trusts Yuna enough to touch her nose to Yuna's hoof. But then it snorts and runs away. Yuna: Hmm. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts